


Mermaid's Tale

by wolfandstars



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfandstars/pseuds/wolfandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaid! Loki AU<br/>Asgard的王子在海上得到了一樣寶物...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mermaid's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> 隨緣掛了，奉上突發文一篇請笑訥。  
> 0119更新Beta除錯版本，Beta感謝：小紫  
> 生子梗有，小心服用。

 

  


**Mermaid's Tale**

  


* * *

 

  
　　“The ocean moans over dead men's bones.” ---Thomas Bailey Aldrich

* * *

  
　　那是一個沒有風的晚上，時間到了滿月，一切都顯得有些詭譎，但是船上的戰士和水手們還沒有歇息，他們騷動著，驚擾了戰艦上的王子。  
　　「怎麼回事？」  
　　「殿下！」一個水手慌張地說：「另一條船上捕到了東西！」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「他們說，兩個水手剛剛捕到了人魚！」  
  
  
  
　　「小心！」  
　　一個水手伸手想要去抓他，但人魚立刻大力地拍打自己的尾鰭，就像受困的魚類一樣，但不同的是人魚的尾鰭力大無窮，水手手上的長棍被掃到立刻斷成兩截。一旁的人立刻收緊了繩子，人魚馬上狼狽地被箝制住，但仍然不放棄地發出威嚇的嘶嘶聲、露出尖牙並且用尾鰭的拍打阻止任何人靠近。  
　　「這婆娘好兇悍！」一個水手大叫。  
　　「你瞎啦？這隻是公的，母的胸部會大點……」一個老練的水手說。  
　　「有公的人魚？」年輕的戰士問，換來老水手一記白眼。  
　　「大多都是母的，公的我只聽說以前有個村莊捕過一條……這不是什麼好兆頭，我們該讓他走。」  
　　Thor長年在海上作戰，他當然知道人魚是怎樣的生物，他們個個美若天仙，但是性情兇殘，會誘騙水手離開船隻然後加以殺害……他也聽說人魚的歌聲非常美，他們就用那樣的天籟在海上迷惑水手的判斷力。事實上他曾經在深夜無風的海上看過人魚，月光下的海面不時會掀起小小的浪花，像是有什麼靠近海面的東西在嬉戲追逐，老一點的船長或大副會說，那就是人魚。  
　　但是他從未真正看過人魚，直到現在。  
　　「不，」Thor開口，眾人安靜了下來，只見他們身經百戰的王子看著那條和眾人一樣安靜下來的人魚：「我要把他帶回去，父親從沒看過人魚，他會很高興的。」  
　　「把他裝起來，」船長吐了口唾沫：「把他帶到下層裝魚的魚缸去。」  
　　Thor以為那是他的錯覺，可是他好像真的看見那一瞬間人魚對他投以一個奇怪的眼神，既不怨毒也不是悲傷，但在Thor能夠知道那是什麼之前他就已經被繩索毫不留情地拖開。  
　　也許他是在一個怪物的眼裡看見了和自己一樣的靈魂呢？  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「Thor殿下，歡迎歸國。」內務大臣在見到他時是這樣報告的：「根據國王陛下的旨意，魚缸已經裝好了，就在您的書房裡……」  
　　面海的挑高大窗戶和一面被書架包圍的高聳魚缸，上好的玻璃被用來當成透明的牢房，Thor回到宮殿時，人魚已經被裝在裡面了，魚缸大得可以裝下一個大池塘的海水，因為時間緊迫而沒有加上任何東西，就只有深藍的背景和一隻正在憤怒地游來游去、想找地方藏身的人魚……  
　　Thor從來沒有看過比那更漂亮的東西。  
　　和在船上時的狼狽模樣完全不同，水裡的人魚看起來非常乾淨純潔，除了尾鰭上有著大大小小的傷痕外，魚缸還原了他在水底的模樣：儘管他還是劍拔弩張地威嚇著玻璃這頭的大臣，尖銳的牙齒看起來也相當可怕，但他仍然是超乎想像的美麗生物，高挺的鼻樑、大而有神的眼睛，纖細漂亮的頸子和肩膀……  
　　這個燈光下Thor可以看清楚，這隻人魚的皮膚非常白皙，有一雙金綠色的眼睛，就像他的尾鰭一樣，因為光線的變換和尾鰭的擺動而閃動金色和綠色的奇幻變化。  
　　「這樣一來您就可以向來訪的使節展示這個獵物，」大臣指著一旁的小樓梯：「從這邊上去，您也可以親自餵食牠，不過為了防止他跳出水面，工匠特別設計了網子……」  
  
　　人魚看著他，他的表情意外地平靜而諷刺。他的眼睛盯著他，像是想要望進他的靈魂深處一樣直接，他甚至伸出了手貼在玻璃窗上看著Thor，Thor把握機會把他的臉仔仔細細地端詳了一便，他走近，人魚也沒有游開。  
　　他發現人魚手腕上有一串珍珠，那是從北海撈來的冬珠，但是都小得不值得冒險拿走，所以水手讓它留在人魚身上。  
　　Thor伸出手想要觸碰玻璃窗，但是他那樣做的瞬間人魚就露出尖牙，用迅雷不及掩耳的速度游到了魚缸離Thor最遠的地方。  
  
　　Thor花了接下來的一整天看著水缸，第一次，在他航遍所有海洋的歲月中，他覺得自己好像得到了大海的碎片。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　發現人魚可以說話是隔天早上他倚在欄杆旁看著人魚繞著魚缸悠轉時的事情。  
　　他只能從一點影子判斷人魚在深深的水底游著，動作時快時慢，他不知道自己為什麼對這個生物如此著迷，像他這樣長年航海爭戰的人對海應該是毫無遐想的，他知道如果他太投入，就會像那些被人魚誘惑的水手一樣，溺死在水中。  
　　他太耽溺在自己的想法裡，回過神時人魚已經從他的視線裡消失了，他驚訝地四處搜索，直到一個聲音叫住了他：  
　　「你在看什麼？」  
　　Thor抬起頭，發現人魚靠在魚缸的另一端，他的黑髮濕漉漉地向後梳整，他的眼神裡有一種荼糜的美感，他警戒著Thor，甚至露出了爪子。  
　　「呃……」Thor不知道該說什麼：「你能說話？」  
　　「你以為我不能？」人魚冷笑。  
　　「我沒見過人魚，所以我真的不知道。」Thor誠實地回答。他並不恐懼，所以他能夠好奇。  
　　「但是人魚都知道你，」出乎他意料之外的，人魚也和他一樣毫無畏懼，只是訕訕地說：「你很有名，『征服者』Thor，Asgard的王子……」  
　　這是個奇怪的俘虜，既不害怕也不憤怒。  
　　「噢，」Thor平靜地問：「我應該感到榮幸嗎？」  
　　「不需要。」人魚諷刺的回答。  
　　「我們一直以為你和你的族人只是傳說的生物……」Thor輕聲說：「真正見過你們的人很少。」  
　　「所以我們就像任何的生物一樣是可以被獵殺和搶奪的？」人魚尖銳地問，眼神充滿鄙視和不信任。  
　　「你們也獵殺水手。」Thor指出。  
　　「但我們不征服什麼，一切都是為了生存，」人魚游向了他，他們的距離在縮短，Thor可以感覺到他的心因為緊繃而加速：「而金宮的王子，有一天你會知道你是無法征服海洋的……」  
　　然後人魚就靜靜地下潛，眼神的交集沒有被打斷直到他的雙眼被水面吞噬，Thor不知道他該怎樣看待這一次的交談，但是他希望這不是最後一次。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「你的尾鰭受傷了，」這一天，Thor是這樣對冒出頭來的人魚說的：「讓我幫忙。」  
　　「讓我回到海裡，」人魚並不領情：「能治癒我的是海，不是你的藥。」  
　　「……我不能。」Thor咬牙。他並不是沒有考慮過釋放人魚，以他的權限，他可以……但是他內心自私地想著，或許他還沒有打算讓這麼美麗的生物離開，他想要擁有他多一點的時間……  
　　「為什麼？」人魚不滿地問：「因為你需要一個紀念品？一個俘虜？一個能展示你偉大的獵物？我就和你們從海裡撈起來的寶藏沒有不同，我只是一個物品，好像我沒有靈魂……」  
　　「你有的話，為什麼要謀殺那些水手？」Thor質疑，然而他並不是真心覺得他沒有靈魂。  
　　「講得好像人類不會自相殘殺，」人魚冷笑：「你自己不正是殺人犯中的佼佼者？」  
　　「什麼意思？」Thor覺得自己被冒犯了。  
　　「手握大權的人，一句話便可以引來腥風血雨，」人魚看著他，表情諷刺：「人魚從極北之地都可以聞到鮮血，王子殿下，你以為我們會出現在那裡難道會是因為想要攪和進人類的戰爭裡嗎？」  
　　「人魚都像你一樣能言善道嗎？」Thor承認自己從來不可能在言語上辯過誰，但他沒有想過他會輸給一隻人魚……一隻美麗的，驕傲的人魚。  
　　「人類都像你一樣好奇嗎？」人魚反問他。  
　　「你叫什麼名字？」Thor放棄這個話題，他問：「你知道我的，我卻對你一無所知。」  
　　人魚思考了許久，最後才給出答案，而Thor甚至不確定他是不是在說真話：  
　　「Loki，」他輕聲說：「我來自遙遠的海域，人類無法抵達的風暴之地。」  
　　「……Loki，」Thor誠心地稱讚他：「很好的名字。」  
　　「可惜我不能回敬一樣的話給你。」Loki露出狡猾的笑，顯然知道自己又贏了一次，然後他轉身再次把自己拋進水裡。  
　　Thor當天晚上睡去時滿腦子都是他的名字。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「怎麼回事？」  
　　Thor急忙趕到時整個書房都泡在水裡，傭人慌亂地收拾、跑進跑出，Thor心裡大概有底發生了什麼事情，而他恐懼著他會看到一條死在自己書房中央的……  
　　「那條人魚……那條人魚把魚缸撞破了！」男僕惶恐地說，Thor覺得自己的心往下沉：「總管聽見了，正好看到他躺在地上……結果……」  
　　但這不是他所期望看見的。  
　　「Loki？」  
　　他不敢置信地問，此刻在房間一片狼藉中一絲不掛半臥著的黑髮男子沒有尾鰭，他全身上下仍然是濕的並且有些狼狽。  
　　「殿下，請不要靠近，或許有危險。」  
　　僕人和總管遠遠地站著不敢輕舉妄動，守衛也戰戰兢兢地戒備，陽光落在男子顫抖的身上讓他白皙的皮膚幾乎發亮，Thor不確定自己看到了什麼，但是Loki顯然想要試圖站起來，結果……  
　　「嗚！」他哀叫一聲又倒了回去，好像他的雙腿雖然修長又美麗但是卻絲毫派不上用場。總管眼見安全了，立刻拆了男僕拿來床單給他披上，並且讓守衛把他制住。  
　　他說不上來，Loki有了雙腿的畫面裡有一些令他難以轉開注意力的東西，他的身體美得像是大理石雕塑一樣，乳白色的皮膚和勻稱的身形，更重要的是，那雙腿……  
　　「我不知道人魚是有雙腿的……」Thor驚愕地說。  
　　「我聽說，把人魚帶離開海水夠久，他們就會有腿。」年長的總管意味深長地說：「所以很多水手會誘捕人魚。」  
　　「……」Thor不確定他懂他的意思，但是眼下他寧可不要懂。  
　　「等待魚缸修好還有一段時間，殿下希望怎樣處置？」總管問，眼神犀利。  
　　「先讓他穿上衣服，」Thor轉頭斥責總管：「還有，他有名字的，他叫Loki。」  
　　「是，恕小的失禮。」總館從善如流地說。  
　　「……替他找個房間，」Thor不知道該怎樣面對這個從人魚到人類的轉變，他有些混亂：「我需要想一下該拿他怎麼辦。」  
　　「殿下，」年邁的總管在守衛把Loki抬出書房的時候開口了，語氣平靜：「小的有一句話，或許不太中聽，不過這都是長年航海的水手的警告……」  
　　Thor看著他。  
　　「人魚雖美，但是要小心不要被他們迷了魂，否則葬身魚腹是最後的下場。」  
  
　　當時Thor不曉得的是，這個忠告已經來得太遲。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「如果你不想要回到魚缸裡去，我可以理解。」  
　　「……」  
　　Loki只是坐在那裡，他的眉頭緊蹙，儘管Thor看就知道那不是什麼舒服的姿勢，他卻動也不願意動他的兩條腿。  
　　「你走不了？」Thor瞭解了，這可能是Loki的一次看見自己的腿。  
　　「我有腿並不代表我用過他們。」Loki冷冷地表示。  
　　「很疼？」Thor擔心地問，他伸手想替他擺脫現在這個詭異的姿勢，但是手卻在碰到他的腿地那瞬間很快地收了回來，好像突然意識到他不該這樣做。  
　　「你喜歡男人？」Loki沒有錯過這個，立刻尖銳地問。  
　　「什麼？」Thor被問得措手不及。  
　　「這很合理，行船時帶著女人會有惡運的，我想這是你的習慣。」Loki歪著頭看他，Thor把視線從他露出一半的肩膀挪開，覺得自己的耳根發燙。  
　　「……」  
　　Loki的綠眼睛眨了眨，看著他。  
　　「你想要我留下來不是因為我有鰭。」他理解地表示，然後他向前，輕輕握住Thor放在床上的手問：「你想要我嗎？」  
　　Thor發現自己得用全身的力氣擠出一個答案，事實是他想，Loki看起來白皙纖細的腿和衣衫不整的樣子令他很難專注，更不要提他看著自己的表情是那麼地妖媚……  
　　「……不。」  
　　但是不，他不能，這或許是人魚的詭計，總之他不能。  
　　「不？」  
　　一瞬間Thor以為Loki會動怒，但他最後只是笑了出來，他在Thor驚訝的視線裡聳了聳肩：  
　　「那麼我留著這雙腿可就沒什麼用了，你的人能盡快修好魚缸嗎？」  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「我聽說人魚的歌聲很美。」  
　　Loki抬起頭，看見Thor坐在欄杆旁若有所思地看著他。  
　　他擺動尾鰭到了魚缸邊，靠在那裡看向手邊拿著醇酒的王子。  
　　「我們只為死人唱歌，」他說，眼睛在月光下好像在發光：「或著，將死之人。」  
　　Thor沒有說什麼，但是Loki從他身上的氣味猜到，那是一場慘烈的戰爭。他們就這樣靜靜地什麼也不說，直到Thor咳了一聲。  
　　「如果我死在海上，」他最後問，語氣哽咽：「你會為我唱歌嗎？」  
　　這是他眾多覺得自己一無所有的時刻，儘管他將繼承一個強大的王國，儘管他是神所屬意的王子，在失去了士兵、打了敗仗或是夜深人靜時，他仍然會覺得自己其實非常空虛，而這一切他只能跟一隻人魚分享，這讓他幾乎要因為太過可悲而笑出聲來。  
　　但是Loki沒有笑。  
　　「……當然。」Loki回答，他伸手輕輕搭住了Thor垂得太靠近水面的那隻手臂，Thor通常很小心，因為總管警告過他被人魚拉下水的危險性，但是今晚不一樣，人魚沒有伸出爪子，只是用他的手輕輕地滑過了他的皮膚，親吻他的手腕，像在撫慰他一樣把他的手掌靠在自己冰涼的臉上：  
　　「因為我想要你的心臟。」  
　　Thor低頭看著那雙綠眼睛，他知道他是認真的，但是不知道為什麼他卻突然覺得安心，好像他其實還有什麼東西可以令他露出那種接近喜悅的美好表情：  
　　「如果你答應把心臟給我，那麼，我就為你唱歌……」  
  
　　他知道人魚會吃人心，但他從不曉得那也是一種比喻。  
　　他也要花一些時間才會明白，他早在那個夜晚，就已經把他的心給了出去。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　Thor發現有人摸上床的時候，已經太晚了。  
　　「不要動。」  
　　他睜開眼時Loki就已經壓在他身上了，他不知道他手上有沒有武器，但是他的表情看起來的確是有著殺戮的慾望……或者，就是欲望。  
　　他聞起來有海水的氣味，但他並沒有像剛上岸時一樣濕漉漉，Thor心想，那或許是他與生俱來的味道：海的鹹澀和獵物血液的甜美結合……  
　　「……你能走了。」Thor決定先對Loki能夠從書房跨過一個走廊到他寢室的能力感到驚訝，今天之前Loki很少當著他的面上岸，就算上了岸他也不能夠行走，不同的肌肉構造讓他移動起來非常疼痛，據他的說法，比把他弄得皮開肉綻的魚網糟糕百倍。  
　　「練習造就完美。」Loki倒沒有否認他嘗試過的事實，他尖銳的爪子此刻貼著Thor的動脈，Thor很確定在他能夠呼救前血管就會先被狠狠劃破。  
　　「你要殺我？」他問。  
　　「那你已經死了。」Loki冷笑起來，表情像是惡作劇成功一樣，一瞬間鬆懈不少。  
　　Thor可以感覺到他壓在他身上的身體在移動，他的雙腿也是，輕輕的隔著床單摩擦著他的腿，也是在這個時候Thor才恍然大悟Loki是一絲不掛的，因為他可以感覺到他的一切。  
　　「滿月了。」Loki突然說，Thor看著窗簾沒有拉上、一眼就可以看見海面的窗戶，月光讓一切都變得銀白而且美麗。Thor看著Loki的表情，試圖想在自己身體起反應前弄清楚對方的意圖。  
　　「滿月使你想家？」他啞著嗓子問，可以感覺到熱血隨著Loki的動作在往他的下腹集中。  
　　「不，」Loki掀起一個豔麗無比的微笑，眼睛仍然盯著他：「我們在滿月時交配。」  
　　 **噢。**  
　　Thor不確定自己該怎麼辦，但是他的身體比他想得要快，Loki顯然也感覺得到有什麼東西在蠢動，而他對這個反應似乎覺得有趣而滿意。  
　　「你知道水手如果抓到了活的人魚，他們做什麼嗎？」他撐起自己的上半身問，這讓重量往他們交疊著的下半身集中，Thor差點因為這樣而滿足地發出呻吟。  
　　「交給我？」他問，有點上氣不接下氣。  
　　「不，」Loki靠在他耳邊，用最溫柔夢幻的語氣輕聲說：「他們強暴他們，雌雄都一樣。他們說人魚操起來是最爽的，他們叫起來很好聽……然後水手會殺掉人魚，把屍體丟回海裡。」  
　　Thor不確定自己該對這句話感覺如何，但他試圖要維持理性，所以他努力轉動腦袋最後問：「你怎麼知道？」  
　　「你曾經花一個晚上聽你同胞的慘叫和呼救嗎？」  
　　感謝這句話讓Thor突然坐起身，Loki向後閃開，Thor完全不確定自己是不是有清醒一點，但是Loki的下半身還是緊緊貼著他的，他的表情也沒有害怕，眼神比幾分鐘前還要大膽。  
　　「所以你們殺水手。」Thor問，語氣有些激動，他的腦袋太混亂，無法確定到底是為哪一方感到憤怒。  
　　「我也殺其他的魚，對我們而言人類沒有那麼不同。」Loki往前爬了一些，他盯著Thor的雙眼非常深邃，寫滿了欲望：「不過人類倒有一個好處……」  
　　「什麼？」Thor同時覺得自己有辦法控制局面卻又完全沒有，他大可以一把掐住Loki的喉嚨把他制住，但是Loki看起來並不是威脅，所以他只能吞吞口水這樣問。  
　　「你們能和我做愛。」Loki笑著，伸手把床單拉開，露出底下肉慾蓬勃的身體。  
　　「Loki！」Thor並不是第一次和人做愛，但是這是第一次他覺得自己像是獵物，而他必須反擊，所以他立刻推開了Loki，後者一臉無辜的看著他。  
　　「噓……」他安撫他似的輕聲說，下半身仍然坐在Thor身上：「你真不想知道人魚操起來是什麼感覺？」  
　　「Loki，不要這樣，」Thor知道自己的理智撐不了多久了，但他不能這麼做：「我不能……」  
　　「為什麼？」Loki的聲音聽起來似乎相當受傷，而那讓Thor的胸口糾緊：「因為那使你噁心？」  
　　「不！」Thor咬著牙：「聽著，你很美，我的確想要你……但是……」但是他是戰士，他理解與一個有潛力殺死自己的人或生物做愛有多危險，更重要的是一部分的他不覺得在Loki發情時這麼做會是個好主意……  
　　可是Loki的眼神是那麼純潔而且可憐啊，他幾乎無法克制自己吻他的衝動，他投降了，他讓Loki向前爬，他此刻看起來那麼溫順而且渴求著他。  
　　「求你。」Thor感覺得到他就和他一樣硬：「我需要這個……」  
　　下一秒，他就把人魚壓在身下，神情嚴肅但渴望地望著他。  
　　「那你會殺了我嗎？」他問：「在完事後……」  
　　「只有一個情況下不會：」知道自己達成了目的，Loki地笑容回到了一開始那樣慵懶而自信，這一次比過去任何一個時刻都更加媚惑：「如果你能把我操到昏過去的話。」  
　　Thor微笑，伸手握住他白皙柔軟的腿，享受把他們分開的感覺，像是要用眼神把他生吞活剝：「那麼，這是你自找的。」  
  
　　後來Thor想起時必須承認，那些水手的傳言的確一句不假。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「你殺得越來越多了。」  
　　Thor無奈的看著魚缸裡的血，裡面的水沒有流動，每一次Loki肢解了魚的時候他們得重新換水，Loki又痛恨煮熟的食物，對他來講的確是兩難。  
　　「我聽說你也不差。」Loki嘲諷地說，扔開了漂到他身邊的腸子。  
　　「你怎麼知道的？」Thor皺起眉頭，儘管是在他有腿的時候都沒有幾個人敢靠近Loki，更不要提告訴他戰爭的狀況。  
　　「我的晚餐告訴我的，眾多讓他們活蹦亂跳到最後一刻的好處之一。」Loki把自己撐起來，Thor已經命人把魚缸改得可以讓他自由進出，他梳理了自己的頭髮等待雙腿出現，在Thor緊盯著他不放時眨了眨眼：「西海烽火連天，是吧？」  
　　「殺戮有其必要。」Thor嘆息，他看起來心煩意亂並且暴躁，但Loki套上一件亞麻衫後仍然走向他，伸出手輕撫著他的手臂。  
　　「……你的心臟，味道一定很好。」他說，微笑著的時候露出了一點點的尖牙，但是Thor知道他在說的事情跟食物一點關係也沒有。  
　　「我想我不懂你的意思。」他說，但是覺得被碰到的地方很舒服，好像發燒時的冰枕一樣，漸漸替他散開了怒意。  
　　「我想你懂的。」人魚說，親吻他的脖子：「至少有一天會的。」  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「我們也殺自己的同胞。特別是他們哀求我們這麼做時。」  
　　Loki突然這樣開口，Thor有些措手不及，他輕撫著Loki手臂的動作停了下來。Loki現在背對著他躺著，他看不見他臉上的表情，只有月光朦朧地在他肩膀清瘦結實的輪廓上像珍珠似地發光。  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　Thor翻個身，用他裸露的胸膛覆蓋他整個背部，床單下Loki的身體就像是泡過海水一樣冰涼。  
　　「多數時候是魚網和陷阱，」Loki拾起他環住自己腰際的手在眼前玩弄：「但有時也會有活的同伴從水手的船上扔下來……」  
　　Thor明白這是怎麼一回事了。  
　　「你們不想懷人類的孩子。」Thor的喉嚨有點乾澀，他有些僵硬地收回了手，下意識地停在Loki的腹部。  
　　「他們在海裡反正也活不長。」  
　　Loki聽起來很平靜，就像所有他在夜裡突然說的話一樣聽不出情緒，Thor覺得自己瞭解了什麼，但是好像又什麼都沒有懂，這個晚上他在入睡前也親吻著人魚的肩膀，月光下一切都那麼美，那樣不尋常。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「我可以讓你成為皇后。」  
　　Loki轉頭看著他，然後把視線轉回演前兩層樓高的窗戶。他的書房是金宮裡景致最好的房間，Loki常常花一個下午坐在窗邊看海。  
　　「我不需要。」他說。  
　　「但他需要。」  
　　Thor看著Loki的表情變得僵硬，最後他還是轉過頭來看著他。  
　　「……你知道有一天我會想辦法回到海裡的吧？」Loki問，他被抓起來那天帶著的珍珠手鍊被他握在手上，Thor伸手握住他緊握的拳頭，把頭靠在他的額頭上。  
　　「從我遇到你的第一天就曉得了。」  
　　他無法把一隻魚帶離開大海，也無法征服海洋。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　「Loki。」  
　　身披斗篷的人影在聽見這個名字時停了下來，他看向從暗處走出來、顯然已經等待他多時的男子皺起眉頭。  
　　「你知道這天會來。」Loki苦澀地說，他的臉色在月光下如此蒼白，他沒沒有等到恢復體力就離開，所以他連腳步都還很不穩，氣息也很緩慢。  
　　「我知道。」Thor有些激動，但是他沒有移動一步，他只是一樣苦澀地說：「他會想念你的。」  
　　「人不會想念從未擁有過的東西。」Loki說，語氣既像傷心，又像嘆息。  
　　「我會想念你的。」Thor說，這一次Loki轉頭看向了他，看著他像海一樣湛藍的眼睛在月色下如此憂傷：「非常。」  
　　有那麼一瞬間Thor以為他會留下來，但他終究沒有。  
　　「……記得我們的約定，」他轉過頭去繼續他的腳步：「我會等你。」  
　　Thor看著他走進船塢的陰影中，然後他們聽見一聲細微的、物體落水的聲音。  
  
　　那就是他知道他離開了。  


* * *

  
  
  
　　陽光燦爛，萬里無雲。  
　　Thor看著金髮的小男孩在侍女的陪伴下遊玩，他看著他玩著木製的小船、兵馬，他就坐在轉頭可以看見海的位置上看著他耍戲，到他什麼東西閃閃發亮得令他睜不開眼睛。  
　　「孩子，這個是哪裡來的？」  
　　Thor在他身邊坐下，拿起鑲金的玩偶。  
　　「昨天下午來陪我的那個侍女給我的玩具啊！」  
　　Thor從沒看過這樣的東西。　　「……真漂亮。」他微笑，然後他看見了男孩手上的鍊子。  
　　「……你說，昨天下午有一個侍女來陪你玩……你之前見過她？」他努力讓自己的聲音不要因為激動而顫抖。  
　　「有啊，」男孩說：「但是她說話的聲音比較低……但她的眼睛和我一樣是綠色的，她也說了。」  
　　「他有黑色的頭髮？」Thor問。  
　　「是的，父王？你怎麼了？」男孩似乎覺得他的表情有些嚇人，所以他擔心地問。  
　　「好孩子。」Thor對他微笑：「沒什麼……只是，下一次你看見她的話，代我向她問好，好嗎？」  
　　「？」男孩顯然覺得這個要求很奇怪，但他還是點點頭：「好的，但是父王……」  
　　「什麼事？」Thor溫和地問。  
　　「為什麼您不自己跟她說呢？」年幼的王子問，滿臉不解。  
　　「我還不能見他，」Thor的笑變得有些苦澀：「現在還不能。」  
　　故事還沒有結局，時候還未到。  
　　他會耐心等待直到他們的再逢。　   


* * *

  
  
  
　　「陛下！」  
　　「船要沉了，快帶著其他人離開……」  
　　「我們不能丟下您啊！陛下！」  
　　「不，讓我留下來……你們快走，回去告訴我的父親和兒子，我英勇地戰鬥過了……」  
　　「陛下！」  
　　「快去！」  
  
  
　　火，光，還有月亮。  
　　Thor閉上眼前，他只知道海面上漂浮的殘骸在燃燒，他可以聞到刺鼻而可怕的味道。他躺在傾斜的船上，知道自己即將下沉，而他也知道他在期待什麼，而如果他想得沒有錯，那麼他不需要等得太久。  
　　「……我等你很久了。」  
　　Thor在聽見水面發出的拍打聲時就知道那是誰了。他疲憊地張開眼睛，感覺那雙手撫著他的臉龐。  
　　「我知道。」Loki看著他，把身體架在快要沉沒的甲板上露出了微笑：「瞧你把自己搞得這麼狼狽。」  
　　Thor笑了，他太虛弱，沒有力氣回應他，他只能嘆息：「為我唱歌吧？在船沉沒之前……」  
　　「你想聽什麼呢？」Loki一手撐著臉，像是他還在王宮的魚缸裡時常做的那樣，他的眼神深邃，而且經過了十幾年，他還是Thor記憶中的模樣，這一次他身上有著更多的珠寶：但是沒有那條冬珠的手鍊的蹤影，因為Thor知道年輕的王子正戴著它。  
　　「你給他唱的搖籃曲吧。」他說，因為疲憊而閉上了眼睛，他想要再看一眼Loki，但是他其實從來沒有忘記過那張臉。  
　　「那麼。」Loki的聲音回答他：「我得拿走你的心了。」  
　　「你很久以前就這麼做了。」  
　　Thor在一陣沉默之後感覺到Loki的手撫著他的額頭和臉龐，他想念他，而這一次他終於可以再見到他了……  
　　然後他聽見了。  
　　他沒有期待是那樣的聲音……應該說他甚至不曉得那麼溫暖、那麼美麗的歌聲是存在的，他一點也不覺得冷了，好像是被淺海擁抱著一樣，所有的痛苦都在流逝，所有沉重的感覺都在遠離他……像是下沉到海裡一樣，光源漸漸地離他遠去，但是他感到前所未有的放鬆和快樂，所有美好的記憶都在他腦中重現，他又回到那個陽光燦爛的午後、那個月圓的夜晚，Loki在對他笑，他們親吻……  
  
　　這感覺就像回家一樣，一切的一切都那樣完美，純粹而且無瑕。  
  
  
  
完  
  
  
我發誓我真的不是寫生子梗寫上癮(槍斃  
AO3上和大家提到吃人魚的肉可以長生不老這件事情，也許這就是這篇結束之後發生的事情吧，不過對我來說只要得到彼此的心，就形同永生...  
偷偷回去看兒子的彆扭Loki最喜歡了(病  
感謝你的閱讀！

**Author's Note:**

> 我發誓我真的不是寫生子梗寫上癮(槍斃  
> 故事本身有一點人魚報恩的感覺，不過這樣下去寫不完...腦補完的話，就是Thor以前救過小Loki這樣的情節，所以他替他生了個兒子報恩，嗯(真是狗屁不通  
> 不過我喜歡Loki會偷偷回去看兒子的想法呵呵(彆扭的愛欸  
> 畢竟我想人魚對於人和人魚生下的小孩大概不會太寬容吧不論孩子的爹是誰  
> 最後有點虐呢真是對不起，不過聽說吃人魚的肉可以長生不老...(在想什麼！  
> 本來想要三千字解決的東西照樣是翻三倍才解決，文字美感都沒了，之後再挑戰別篇吧，總之感謝你的閱讀！>"


End file.
